Heated Precision
by manycoloredeyes
Summary: A collection of Royai drabbles written from prompts given to me. New chapter up! "MARSHMALLOW" & "TARGETS"
1. Pregnant

**A/N: **Hi all! This is something I wrote for Tumblr when I asked for random prompts. Apparently quite a few likes this one though honestly, I had trouble writing this. Eheh. So I decided to post this here so all you Royai fans can enjoy it too. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and whatever franchises it has.

* * *

**Pairing: Roy X Riza**

**Prompt: Pregnancy**

* * *

"Look at the little Elrics, Captain! Aren't they cute?"

General Roy Mustang cooed as he looked at the pictures Winry had sent to them the latest family photo. Riza raised an eyebrow and eyed the General warily.

"I never knew you loved children, sir."

"Well, now you do," he answered simply. As he flipped through the other pictures the Elrics have sent him, Riza continued to look at her superior suspiciously.

"I wonder if I'll ever have children?" he wondered out loud.

"Well, if you actually spent more time in finding a wife than to date around, you probably will."

Roy sighed and leaned back in his chair and and rest his legs on his table.

"I probably should accept Grumman's proposal to marry his granddaughter."

"And probably she'll not accept the arrangement."

"Oh, how would you know that?" Roy leaned forward and smirked.

"Because I don't think she'll settle for anyone less than a Fuhrer."

And for a moment, Roy saw the subtle smile and blush on her cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's really short but blah. Oh and I decided to give Riza a promotion because after all the troubles she's been through, she really deserves it!

Don't forget to review and maybe drop in my prompts if you want to. ;)


	2. I Do Kiss

**A/N: **I would like to thank _Prunella7_ for this prompt and this is specially for you. ;)

Also, thank you for being my beta reader!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and whatever franchises it has.

* * *

**Pairing: Roy X Riza**

**Prompt: "I Do" Kiss**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye had never really thought of getting married. Maybe she did when she was younger, but the moment she had devoted herself to be a dog of the military, those thoughts were banished to the deepest, darkest corners of her mind.

Back then her goal was simple. Survive, obey, and protect.

Whatever childish, girly dream she had before had to be thrown aside once she entered the military academy and donned her uniform. And that included being the wife of her father's most promising student, Roy Mustang. She loved him, oh, that she would admit. Just not openly. But still, that's the only reason why she survived the Ishvalan War and still had the heart to graduate, where half her class had either gone mad or been maimed.

And then there was the law that forbad any kind of romantic relationship between soldiers. They could take away her hope of having a family, but they couldn't stop her from loving him, and being his guard.

So it has been like this for years, and she had become so comfortable with how her relationship with the now General Mustang was, that when the question rolled out of his tongue, she just froze.

"Excuse me?"

They had just finished a meeting, and Roy was driving her back home, as usual. Except this question wasn't 'usual'.  
His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he swallowed the lump in the back of his throat. Seriously? It was hard enough to say it the first time, and now she wanted him to repeat it? He pulled the car over to the side of the road, not trusting his ability to maneuver the car while having this life-changing talk.

"I said," he cleared his throat and turned to look at her squarely in the eyes. He noticed her eyes flickered a little and he grinned. "Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She blinked and stared at the endless depth of his dark eyes. The silence was unbearable, though it lasted only for a few seconds, before she tore her gaze away from his.

"I'll think about it," was all she said.

* * *

That was 5 years ago and she still hadn't said 'yes' yet. She knew how frustrated he was with her, and they had fought numerous times on the subject. And today was one of those fights. She blamed the Ishvalan heat and the mountain loads of work that he refused to do. He pushed it all to her, as a sort of punishment. And today was the day she finally snapped.

Thankfully, it was in her room when it happened.

She was just about to take a nap when the oh-almighty General Mustang barged in with another load of paperwork. Where he snagged that much paperwork from was beyond her comprehension. She glared at him pointedly as he dumped the papers on her desk and said something about finishing it by tomorrow.

Normally, she would just chase him out the room.

But today, she wasn't in her normal state.

She didn't realize what she was doing until she saw his eyes widened in shock when she pointed her gun at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain?" he hissed.

"Get out and take those with you," she cocked her head towards the stack of paper on her desk. "This is going too far, General."

"Well, I heard that someone preferred to stay in the military and work so I'm just doing that person a favor."  
Oh, he just had to bring that up again! She released the safety catch and saw him flinch slightly.

"I've told you my reasons," her voice was tired but her arms steady.

"But you have not given me your answer," his voice was dangerously low and he closed the gap between them until her gun was pressed against his firm chest.

"I will not quit the military," her voice was barely a whisper and her eyes wavered. "How am I supposed to follow you if I can't be with you always?"

"You don't have to be a soldier to do that, Riza."

Roy's eyes softened and his hand ghosted over her lips when she turned her head to the side and lowered her gun.

"No."

"No?" he echoed, brows furrowed. "Is that your answer?"

"I-I don't know. Please leave, sir. I'm very tired now," she climbed onto the hard mattress and curled herself into a ball. Seconds later, a blanket was laid on top of her and the door closed silently.

The stack of papers was gone.

* * *

3 years later and the talk of the town was that the Fuhrer was planning to step down and pass the leadership to someone younger. There wasn't a doubt about it, that the next Fuhrer would be the Flame Alchemist. But as months dragged by and no official confirmation was released, people started to get restless.

"Why isn't Grumman announcing anything?"

Riza overheard a soldier said as she was walking down the hallway of the Central Headquarters. Indeed, even she was wondering what was going on. She knocked on the door with the name 'General Roy Mustang' on it and pushed the door to enter.

There, she found him leaning back in his chair. The chess set was on his table and from the looks of it, he had lost again.

"You lost again?" she raised her eyebrow and Roy gave out a long sigh.

"Why must he wait until you've beaten him in chess before he'll give up the seat to you?" she grumbled, more to herself, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"That's not the reason he didn't want to announce anything."

"It's not?"

"'I think it would be best if the future Fuhrer would have a lady by his side. After all, don't they say, 'behind every great man is a woman'?

"You're not making any of this up, are you?" she eyed him suspiciously and he held his hands up.

"Hey, I know how to differentiate personal matters and official ones."

Riza rolled her eyes. She made a mental note to pay her maternal grandfather a visit later to give him a piece of her mind. Roy looked up to her with a hopeful but tired smile.

"Still thinking about it?"

Ever since that incident where she pointed a gun at him, he decided that he should stop harassing her for an answer and let fate run its course. He was, in fact, quite content with how things were between them, and he didn't even know what had made him pop that question to her many years ago. But one cannot cry over spilled milk.

"You know I love you," her fingers gently traced the line of his jaw and he turned his head to kiss it. Yes, he did know. Even before he was a State Alchemist, he knew of her feelings and his own feelings for her. He knew what she was about to say next.

"And you also know why I can't marry you."

More like wouldn't want to marry me; he thought but kept the words to himself. She excused herself, saying that she had someone she had to see and Roy smiled.

"Make sure you don't point a gun at him," he teased and saw her lips curved into an amused smile before the door closed.

* * *

Riza knew that for the modern standard, she was too old to be single, and probably too old to get married, but she damned it all. She still thought that marriage wasn't such a big deal, but considering the fact that he had already achieved his goal in becoming the Fuhrer a year back, it was only fair for her to allow him to achieve another goal. Besides, if she were to actually think about it hard enough, it was her dream too.

So 10 years after he had first asked the question, Riza Hawkeye stood in front of the crowd in a white dress, ready to release her wings and embrace new ones as she pressed her lips to his, sealing the promises and vows they had made to each other.

"Riza Mustang. That doesn't sound too bad," he whispered on her lips and she smiled.

Yes, it doesn't sound bad at all.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I was on a roll for this one! Haha! I hope you enjoy this! Isn't Roy's proposal sounds _quite_ familiar? Thank you Prunella7 for being my beta reader!**

**Reviews are love and if you have any questions/prompts, please feel free to do so.**


	3. Sunlight

**A/N: **Thanks Prunella7 for being my beta reader! I don't know how will I go on without you. :P This is another prompt given to me on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy this short drabble.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and whatever franchises it has. It all belongs to the cow.

* * *

**Pairing: Roy X Riza**

**Prompt: Sunlight**

* * *

The sun reminded Riza Hawkeye of many things. Some were unpleasant and some weren't.

When the weather got too hot and dry with the sun's light beating down on her face, her mind would take her back to another place of similar climate, but where the smell of blood hung heavy in the air, and the sounds of the innocent cried out for mercy.

When the grey clouds started to shield the sun, she would remind herself that she had to be careful and bring the extra gloves just in case it rained.

When the sun set and turned the colors in the sky into beautiful shades of orange and red, she was reminded of her father's research and how a certain man could create a flame of the same color.

In the end, Riza concluded that the sun would always remind her of a certain Flame Alchemist.

* * *

**A/N:** Please drop in a review or a word prompt. :D Reviews are love and the only thing that keeps me going.


	4. Marshmallow

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews! This prompt is given to me by **McKazekage** so in a way, this chapter is for you! Again, a big thank you to **Prunella7** for being my beta reader! If it weren't for you, y'all will be swimming in a pool of grammatical errors. Haha!

Well, that's enough talk from me. I hope you enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and whatever franchises it has. It all belongs to the cow.

* * *

**Pairing: Roy X Riza**

**Prompt: Marshmallows**

* * *

Roy Mustang grew up having everyone giving him things and not the other way around. It's not that he was selfish. It's just that he had not seen or found a reason to give something to another person.

But that all changed when he met the Hawkeye's.

Berthold Hawkeye was a thin, wiry man who looks like he hasn't sleep in years, but he was kind. A week after, he met his daughter, Riza, who was a few years younger than him. Roy was so used to the bumbling girls in his aunt's shop that the sight of a timid young girl struck a chord in him.

His heart soon went out to them and would do anything to please his master and help the young girl.

A year into his training, Berthold handed him a package sent by his aunt and he ripped it opened immediately. His smile soon turned into a frown when he saw its content.

"What's wrong?" His master looked up from his book when he noticed the change in his pupil's expression.

"It's...marshmallows," Roy picked up the bag of marshmallows as if it was contaminated and frowned at it. Berthold raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you like it?"

"No. Not really."

Roy had no ill feelings towards that spongy confectionery but receiving it made him felt like he was being treated like a child, and the sound of his aunt calling him Roy Boy echoed in the back of his mind. He pushed the package aside, hoping that the contents would rot and go bad and he'd have a reason to throw it away.

Imagine his surprise the next morning when he stumbled upon a glass jar filled with his gift and his master's daughter peering at it with a fascinated look.

"What is this doing here?" he muttered a bit too loudly and Riza turned to face him.

"Oh Mr. Mustang, look! Dad bought some marshmallows," she exclaimed excitedly.

For the second time that morning, he was surprised. It was rare to see the young girl excited and happy, and to think the source of her happiness came from those marshmallows he was determined to throw away!

"You've never had marshmallows before?" The girl shook her head.

"I've always seen it in the store but we can't afford it."

Shame began to sink into Roy. Here was a girl younger than him, but yet she shouldered more responsibilities, and couldn't afford to indulge herself in simple things like marshmallows, while he decided to throw it away without a thought.

"Why don't you have one?"

He grabbed the jar, opened the lid and tilted it towards Riza. When he saw her hesitate, he took one and popped it into his mouth.

"Won't Dad mind?"

"Don't worry about it. There's plenty in here for the three of us," Roy grinned and handed her one. Riza took it from him slowly and took a small bite. Her eyes lit up when the sweet confection hit her tongue and soon, the rest of the marshmallow disappeared into her mouth.

"How was it? Good?"

Riza nodded and eyed the opened jar, hesitant to take another one when Roy handed her the whole jar.

"Go on," he urged and Riza took another piece. Then another. Seeing how happy she looked, Roy unconsciously ate some himself.

He should ask his aunt to send him marshmallows more often.

* * *

**A/N:** Gah! I feel like having one right now! Please do review if you enjoy this and prompts are always welcome!


	5. Targets

**A/N: **This is for you **Heinah**! Thanks for the prompt! **Prunella7**, you are awesome. This one is inspired by a fanart by **taylortot124 **_(taylortot124 . tumblr post/32817182963/even-into-hell)_ on Tumblr.

A little warning before you read, this one is dark! Like really, really,** REALLY** dark! Get your flashlight and tissues ready!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and whatever franchises it has. It all belongs to the cow.

* * *

**Pairing: Roy X Riza**

**Prompt: Targets**

* * *

Life as a soldier meant that they had to face dangerous situations every single day. Life as a celebrated war hero meant that life was twice as dangerous. Colonel Roy Mustang expected this from the very first innocent life he took in Ishval. He never sat well with it, but if it meant that it would get him to the top faster, he'd embrace it with open arms.

He had lost count of how many times he was nearly assassinated in the past years. If it weren't for his trusted aide, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, he probably wouldn't be alive now. But as much as she was determined to protect him, he was equally determined to protect her as well.

So when news came that an assassin not only had eyes on him but also on her, he was more determined to protect her than ever, no matter what.

And he did, when he took the bullet that was meant for her in the chest. And through blurry eyes, he saw her shot the assassin with such rage and sorrow just as she did when that Homunculus lied to her about his death.

Finally backup came and the assassin was apprehended. He felt his head being lifted up into her lap and her tears wet his cheek. His vision began to blur as his queen repeatedly called on him to hang on. He wanted to but it was all too late. He drank in her features for the last time and let out his final breathe.

Time froze around Riza when she felt his body go limp in her arms and his heart stopped beating. She didn't even noticed that she was screaming his name, not his rank, out loud and when she knew that there was no way he could be revived again, she pointed her gun to her head.

There was no point in living without him, she had told him once.

She could hear the panic voices of her teammate telling her not to pull the trigger but she ignored them all. With her other hand she pulled the Flame Alchemist's cold body closer to hers and brushed her lips on his.

"I'm coming, Colonel…Roy," she whispered and with a bang, her body crumpled on his.

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't kill me! *runs and hides behind a stone* Reviews please? And if you want moar Royai feels, then drop in a prompt as well. Eheh...


End file.
